


Homecoming

by BurningBright22



Series: I'm Coming Home [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Mentions of almost everyone - Freeform, no one knows the full story, past relationship(?), pre-season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBright22/pseuds/BurningBright22
Summary: Sam has returned home. He just needs to placate the Garrison, and then he can be with his wife again. Just a short one shot of a possible scene.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> 100% written in an excited squeal, and 100% unedited. Enjoy!
> 
> Uh, I guess please note some mild language?

Sam sipped his tea carefully. He hissed slightly as the too-hot liquid burned his tongue. He smiled as he set down the beverage. He felt a strange joy at the silly mistake. He could drink all the the too-hot tea he wanted now. Nothing could stop him. Well, his lovely wife might, but for now he would enjoy the  _ sensation _ as it overwhelmed his tongue.

“You really should let that cool, Sir.” Sam looked at the officer addressing him. She was someone new, probably assigned sometime within the last two and a half years.

“Lieutenant Gonzales, I appreciate the concern for my tongue’s well-being, but I assure you, I can handle drinking tea just fine.” Sam smiled. His cheeks hurt, but if he was polite and forthcoming, the process would be quicker and he would see Colleen again soon. He had heard her earlier. She was just a few doors away, waiting for formalities to be completed. 

Commander Iverson entered and heaved a sigh as he sat in the chair nearest Sam. Silence stretched on for a minute.

“I do hope everyone believes me.” Sam said. He smiled as he sipped his tea. The heat was welcoming. Commander Iverson wearily raised his head.

“Sam. How could we not? That ship you arrived in? The message you sent ahead, the little recorded videos from the missing cadets, and the aliens!”

“Alteans. Quite an advanced species. Rather upsetting they’ve almost completely died out. They could have taught us so much.” Sam shrugged. “Don’t make me wait too long Iverson. I heard my wife outside.”

“Yeah, you ain’t the only one friend.” Iverson stood and pour a cup of coffee from the dingy coffee machine tucked away in the back of the room. Iverson could feel Sam’s eyes on him.

“You feel guilty about something, I can tell.”

“Lieutenant, pass on my affirmations to the other commanders.”

“Yes sir!” The woman gave a sharp salute and left.”

“Mitch?”

“Shiro, your son… your report read that they were alive?”

“Yes. That reminds me, Shiro asked me to inform you he’s rather upset for a ‘last time’ of some sort? He will return with some unholy retribution of course, knowing him.” Sam sipped at his tea. Iverson had yet to turn around and Sam watched the other man’s shoulder’s shake slightly.

“God, I hope so.”

“What happened?” Sam asked. Iverson turned and returned to his seat.

“I over-reacted. An unknown spacecraft lands in our backyard, and when we go to inspect it, Takashi Shiro walks out babbling about Glatra and the end of life as we know it, and his arm is giving readings along the lines of our nuclear weapons in terms of power readings!”

“Galra. The ones who imprisoned us were the Glara.”

“Is that what’s important here?”

“Mitch.”

“Sorry.” Iverson sipped his coffee as Sam sipped his tea. “I was just following protocol. I didn’t imagine that in a thousand years it would be Takashi that stepped out of that ship. God, I didn’t even get to speak with him, but I saw the footage. His hair, his face, his damn  _ arm _ . What did they do to him, Sam?” Sam was silent. He stared into the depths of his tea.

“I can’t tell you that Iverson. I do not know. I was sent to a labor camp early on; when my children saved me, everything was already in the past. Takashi has never been one to dwell on the past, you know that.”

“Damn right I do.” The silence stretched on as the two men were both lost in their own thoughts.

“Mitch, I would love to see my wife again. She may know our children are all right, but I would like to watch their recorded videos with her. Oh, I also have a request.”

“I’ll do what I can, Sam. That’s all I can promise.”

“I want to personally deliver the children’s messages to their families. Oh, it’s rather inappropriate of me to refer to them as children anymore. Even Katie.” Sam closed his eyes. Iverson watch the forced calm Sam kept in his expression.

“I’ll try to ensure that happens, Sam.” Iverson exhaled loudly. “I won’t keep you from your wife any longer. If the higher ups have more questions,  _ they  _ can try to keep Colleen at bay.” Sam chuckled softly.

Loud footsteps echoed from outside.

“Hey! You shouldn’t be here right now!”

“Stop him!”

“Shit, please Sir, have patience!”

The door slammed open. Iverson groaned and sam smiled jovially.

“Adam! How nice to see you again! Will you please step in and allow my wife to pass?” Adam didn’t get the chance as Colleen shoved past him. Sam stood to meet her and the couple embraced

“What the  _ HELL? _ ” Adam snarled. “Why was I not informed that the Kerberos mission status had been  _ updated? _ ” His shoulders shook. Iverson’s shoulders sagged.

“We’ve been over this, Adam. Because you aren’t legally related or involved with any of the persons involved and/or missing, the Garrison has no obligation to keep you informed. Also,” Iverson held up a finger to stop Adam’s upcoming rant, “as it is an active investigation, we can’t just release information to whomever asks.”

“You  _ dare _ spout rules and regulations at me? Sam Holt is here, right in front of me! I read his report!”

“When? How? He arrived yesterday!”

“It doesn’t matter how, but I read it! Where is Takashi?” He shouted.

“Adam.” Sam released his wife. He walked over to Adam. Adam was seething, his entire body vibrating with pent up emotions. “Takashi is alive and well…” Sam trailed off.

“Well?” Adam asked.

“He, along with the rest of the Paladins of Voltron are intending to return to Earth as soon as they are able. Just be patient for a little longer.” Sam said. Adam nodded. He swallowed and nodded again.

“I’m sorry for the scene. Please forgive me, Commander. I’ll just…” Adam looked towards the hallway. Sam thought he looked lost.

“Go home, Adam. I’ll make sure to keep you in the information loop from now on. I really don’t want my best pilot arrested for sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong. Adam allowed himself to be directed by the attending lieutenants. 

“I’m not the best pilot.” He muttered softly.

“I’ve never seen him so emotional.” Lieutenant Gonzales muttered after the door had closed. “I always thought he was such a reserved man, the epitome of self-control.”

“Ah, Lieutenant, you just haven’t met Shiro yet.” Sam joked.

“Was he close to Shiro, I mean Lieutenant Shiro?:

“Let’s just go with yes. You’re excused, Lieutenant Gonzales.” She hesitated and then exited the room.

“Sam?” Colleen gripped her husband’s arm tightly. “What’s wrong?”

“When… when I collected everyone’s messages for home, Shiro didn’t record one. When I left, he gave me a message for Iverson, but not Adam.”

“They did break it off right before the mission.” Iverson reasoned.

“Adam was at the launch. He stood in the back and looked like he was hiding.” Colleen said. “I think there was a lot of regret in the split, and I am almost certain, from the display I just saw, that they must both love each other dearly.”

“Shiro was very upset the night of the launch because he didn’t think Adam would be there.” Sam explained. “They had different goals in life and couldn’t find a way to compromise. Star-crossed lovers, those two.”

“Well?” Iverson urged Sam to continue.

“It just seems strange to me that Shiro wouldn’t have a message for Adam. I don’t think I heard him even mention Adam in the three days, and I say days because I counted 36 hours, that I was with the Paladins.”

“I guess that is a bit odd.” Iverson agreed. He thought for a moment. “I’ll try to make sure he doesn’t know about the messages. Save the guy even more heartache.”

“Good idea. I plan to go home, with my wife.” Colleen smiled.

“I’m so glad you’re back. I need someone to clean the house and help me plan a return party for our kids and their friends!” Sam laughed.

“Honestly, I can’t wait to do housework.”

The Holts left but Iverson remained in the briefing room. His coffee was long since cold.

“Please, please, Lord, let them come home soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling the Voltron wiki, and it was mentioned that Iverson's first initial appears to be an M., most likely because he is named after Mitch Iverson (one of the show writers)
> 
> I am so psyched for season 7!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
